


Phalanges

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Series: 垃圾克隆开罗AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo RenHux杀了Kylo一次。他还可以杀死Kylo很多次。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 垃圾克隆开罗AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※一篇我也不知道为什么会写出来的克隆故事，而这个梗是怎么来的我完全不记得了。

※其实这篇没什么车开，但我觉得还是分级E比较稳妥。

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※原味垃圾，血腥暴力角色死亡预警。

※我也不知道这篇应该算本篇还是该算前传，反正大家读《The last one for life》之前记得先读这篇就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

于是他拉下电闸。被他捆在椅子上的黑影开始疯狂挣扎，电流穿过肉体产生的滋啦声仿佛蜂群的交响曲，被口球塞住的尖叫是音乐厅里观众的掌声。人肉被快速烧焦的气味发臭，他拿出手巾掩住口鼻。他看不到黑影的眼睛，他用一块上好的皮革将那双眼睛蒙上了。背对着落地窗、被捆在通了电的金属椅上，任由Kylo Ren怎么挣扎，在电闸旁的Hux眼里，那都只是一块不断变换的模糊轮廓。尖叫声变成呜咽，呜咽变成粗喘，粗喘变得悄无声息，尿液滴落，恶臭弥漫房间，焦肉粘上椅背。Kylo Ren死了。

毁尸灭迹小队由Hux亲手挑选的白兵组成。说是亲手挑选，不过是抽四个人送上绞刑架，完成一次神秘的“运输任务”，倒霉的白兵将会就此和他们的生命告别。最开始是这样的。最开始，Hux认为牺牲四个白兵换取Kylo Ren的灰飞烟灭是比合算的买卖。事到如今他没了转圜的余地，他说不清是他在制造一场完美的谋杀还是一场完美的谋杀成就了他。他叫来这一次的四个倒霉蛋，指着王座上烧焦的尸体：

抬出去处理掉。然后去Phasma队长那里报告。

白兵的反应有些迟钝。

每次都是这样。

他倒也不是不能理解。若把他放在白兵的位置，他同样会做出这样的反应，他同样会因为无法理解眼前的状况而变得迟钝。

最高领袖……死了？

嗯。

不懂事的白兵哆嗦着问。他站在电闸旁，凶手的身份显而易见，他并不打算遮掩。他只是看起来很累。同Kylo共进晚餐、给Kylo下药、把昏迷不醒的Kylo拖到椅子上绑好，再给Kylo身上通电，这套动作不能说不消耗体力，何况他还需要不动声色地抵抗Kylo对他人大脑思维的感知。他挥挥手，叫倒霉蛋赶紧把尸体搬走。特殊情况，别让别人看见。记得去找Phasma队长报告，他再三强调。

毕竟Phasma负责把这四个白兵处理掉。

Phasma最初对这样的决定没什么意见，Phasma知道他蓄谋杀了Kylo已经许久。Phasma只是没想到他真的做了，但Phasma帮他解决后患的时候从不多嘴多舌，至少在最初的时候。在第一次，在一切真正开始朝着他无法控制的方向前进的时候。

Armitage Hux决定谋杀Kylo Ren的日子，从此刻往前推，六年前。

Armitage Hux第一次见到Kylo Ren的日子，从此刻往前推，七年前。

说不清到底是不是在见到Kylo Ren的第一眼就对这个从天而降的原力怪物产生了杀意，总而言之，当杀意以最为清晰的模样在Hux的脑子里形成的时候，Kylo正在Hux的床上抽搐，因射精后的坠落头晕目眩。Hux俯下身，掐住Kylo的脖子，力度之大与谋杀无甚区别，他看着Kylo本就泛红的脸逐渐憋得青紫，恍然间意识到Kylo从始至终并未反抗。他在那一刻松开手；Kylo咳嗽着朝他笑起来。被骗上床的原力怪物忘记了读脑，醉心于被人喜爱的错觉中，沉沦于铺满蜂蜜的陷阱底端，手指温柔地抚着他的脸颊，费力地开口说话：

你果然喜欢来点刺激的啊，变态Hux。

是啊，是啊。愚蠢的Kylo Ren以为这是一种情趣，他配合地笑了。他无言地从床上离开，走到浴室里关上门。再坚持半分钟的话，再让那双手收紧半分钟的话，Kylo Ren必死无疑。那半分钟里Kylo会做什么？会反抗吗？会突然意识到他脑子里在想什么，把他丢到房间的另一头去吗？会因为信任的溃败恼羞成怒吗？因为他松手了，所以他的猜想全都没了答案，所有的答案都变成了未知数。他洗掉身上Kylo的体液，走出浴室看到Kylo脏兮兮地在他床上睡熟。他叫Kylo起来，洗干净，滚蛋。他说他晚上只能一个人睡，为了明天开会不出纰漏，Kylo必须滚蛋。

Kylo Ren是喜欢他的，他知道，他认为这是Kylo愚蠢的表现之一。愚蠢的Kylo听话地被他掐了脖子，听话地滚了，留下他在寂寥的夜里思索他杀意的根源，思索他杀意的成型过程，思索他日后是否要将杀意付诸实施。前两个问题他思索出来了，无非是不甘于Kylo与他平级的同时却那般无能狂妄，不甘于他本就崎岖的人生道路上又出现新的障碍；无非是他对Kylo的怨恨与日俱增，而Kylo对他的痴迷让这种怨恨掺杂着厌恶愈演愈烈。他为了羞辱Kylo的痴迷而和Kylo上了床，骗取Kylo的信任总归利大于弊。Kylo离开他的房间时脚步不稳，在门口一个趔趄，回过头朝他不好意思地一笑，低声说了句再见。平静而柔和的姿态一度让他产生错觉，让他有那么一秒庆幸自己没真的把Kylo做掉。错觉转瞬即逝，呕吐欲逼上他的食道。他抽掉三支烟，给Phasma打了个电话。

我想杀了Kylo Ren，他说。

Phasma回答他，你上个星期就跟我说过了。

我刚才差点杀了他，他补充。

怎么回事？

不好细说。

那你下次继续努力。

他听得出来Phasma语气里的玩笑成分，他想，Phasma可能又把这通电话当成了他在夜深时分苦闷而不真实的抱怨。他挂了电话，继续抽烟。抽掉第五支烟，他刷了个牙睡觉了。

Armitage Hux第一次杀死Kylo Ren的日子，从此刻往前推，五年前。

他们上了一年的床。他们在这一年的第六个月开始一起过夜，早上一起刷牙，一前一后间隔五分钟离开他的房间，晚上再回到他的屋里聚首，除了某一方出任务的时候，剩下的六个月里日日如此，从无例外。那段日子里他的杀意像死尸的心电图一样波澜不惊，尽管维持在很高的水准，却也不再上升分毫。那段日子他对自己感到陌生，晚上和Kylo一起睡觉的自己令他困惑，做爱时从后方吻着Kylo脖子的自己让他担忧。自责与矛盾累积到一定的程度，一场哪怕对于他们二人而言也算罕见的剧烈争吵终于让他的杀意死灰复燃，在一瞬间达到了峰值。他冲上去掐住Kylo的脖子，在Kylo反应过来之前抓起桌上的雕像一次次砸在Kylo的脑袋上，那张他吻过几百次的脸被他砸得血肉模糊，Kylo就这样在与自己同床共枕的人手中轻易地步入死亡。末了，他跌跌撞撞地后退，坐在墙边抱住头，Kylo的血液沿着他的指缝渗进他的发间，从那一天开始，他永远能在自己身上闻到属于Kylo的血腥味。

他叫来Phasma帮他解决问题，Phasma叫来四个白兵。四个白兵有去无回，和伦武士团的首领变成附着在垃圾绞碎机上的肉泥。

Phasma说，下不为例。

他带着一脸尚未洗净的黑血和疲乏看向Phasma：

哪儿来的下一次？

Phasma在他脸上寻找解脱后的释然，没有找到。所以Phasma没有笑。

深夜，他装出火烧火燎的样子，急匆匆地在Kylo死于谋杀两个小时后向Snoke汇报了Master of Ren失踪的消息。高大的全息影像皱着眉头沉默一阵，幽幽地告诉他：

Kylo Ren死了。

他喉咙发干：

恕我冒昧——您怎么知道？

他的原力波动消失了。

Snoke回答他。他紧张得额头冒汗，他不知道Snoke有没有无声无息地潜入他的大脑，在他的印象中，脑子被入侵多少会有些不适感，但至少他现在感受不到。他梗着僵硬的脖子，仰着脸：

那我们现在怎么办？

不要对外宣布这个消息。仅此而已。

他没有贸然询问为何Snoke会做出这样的安排。他做贼心虚，并不想延长同Snoke对话的时间，哪怕一个问题，哪怕一秒。他接受指令，走出王座室。这一夜他噩梦缠身，幻想中的谋杀变成现实并未给他带来预期的快感，让他躺在床上带着无从发泄的恨意咬紧牙根，因Kylo仓促的死亡而感到无尽的空虚。他不知道Kylo会死得这么容易。他不知道强大的伦武士为何在他面前毫无抵抗能力。

……他知道，他只是不想承认罢了。

他不想承认，因此他噩梦缠身。他在太阳刚刚爬上弑星者基地的地平线时阴郁地醒来，窗外大雪纷飞，天空暗得想被裹了铅。Kylo Ren死后的第一天。

他换好衣服，晨练过后前往餐厅，在走廊尽头，远远地他看到黑色披风的一角。他揉揉眼睛追进餐厅，Kylo站在取餐台前，扭过头来看着他：

早上好，Hux将军。

他没回应。

他转身走出餐厅，在走廊上抽了自己一个巴掌。脸火辣辣地疼，不该是噩梦的延续。他加快脚步走向王座室，全息Snoke正带着诡谲的笑容等待他的到来。

你杀了他，对不对？

Snoke问他。他看从Snoke的表情判断出这不是个疑问句。

……对。

他会回来的。无论你杀他多少次，他都会回来的。只要你老老实实地管理First Order，我不仅可以既往不咎，我还可以有数不尽的Kylo Ren供你谋杀和泄欲。他可以被重复使用，他是个永远不会坏掉的机器。

……“数不尽的Kylo”供我谋杀？

我这双眼睛能看透未来，Hux。从你站在他身边的第一秒开始，我已经看到了今天。去吧，去继续和Kylo Ren往来。让他成为你保持平衡的砝码，成为你缓解压力的工具，让他发挥他作为可以随用随扔的克隆人全部的价值。

他终于明白过来，过去的岁月里，他见到的只是真正的Kylo Ren的影子。真正的Kylo Ren被封藏在Snoke的秘密仓库里，像是明珠一般被Snoke保护起来，如同程式一般被不断复制，上一个死掉了，下一个便被植入记忆，抹去被谋杀的瞬间，越过空缺的时光，带着对他一成不变的痴迷，延续前一任Kylo行走的轨迹。他恍惚地回到餐厅，Kylo快要进餐完毕，见到他时神色不太自在，端着盘子路过他身边时低声说了句对不起。

对不起，昨天晚上是我火气太大了。

……没事。

他的原谅听起来像是切割刀划过玻璃。

Kylo微微松了口气，从他身旁离开，交还餐盘，同每个上午一样，走向了基地中心的训练室。他坐在餐桌前味同嚼蜡，阳光迟迟无法穿透厚重的铅云投进餐厅，他混乱的早晨迟迟无法结束，一直延续到这一夜Kylo到他房间里来过夜的时分。他们接吻，做爱，他不自觉地多花了一些时间去探索Kylo的肉体，他在心中给眼前这个Kylo编了号，他在咬破Kylo二号的嘴唇时尝到和Kylo一号同样的血味。Kylo二号不懂他今天为何显得有些黏人，他不懂他为何会在心中感谢Kylo的复生。他让自己埋在Kylo胸口深呼吸，他让他身上的烟味和Kylo身上的香皂味混合在一起，他的谋杀被一键撤回，他得到了重新规划Kylo死亡的机会。

写错了的字可以退格重写，画错了的画可以撕了重画。在这张他似曾相识却又全然陌生的画布上，他得以重新编织Kylo的死亡。像是补偿上一次一般，两个月以后他杀掉Kylo二号时做了计划，他用手铐将Kylo拷在床头，蒙上Kylo的眼睛，亲吻Kylo面颊的同时割裂Kylo的喉咙。Kylo的鲜血裹满他的上半身，他带着持久不散的晕眩告诉Phasma他无法保证下不为例。他的第二个峰值跌下去了，这一次谋杀Kylo比上一次多花了半个小时。这一次的Kylo在死前来得及用濡湿而嘶哑的声音问他为什么，告诉他自己喜欢他，告诉他自己要死了，告诉他自己很害怕。他幻想到的没幻想到的场景都出现了，他应该得到满足。泡在浴缸里看着Kylo的血将水池染红时，他发现他心里空虚的洞口被一把不知名的猎枪放大了口径。

第三次杀死Kylo的那天是他生日，他在Kylo转身给他拿生日礼物的时候对着Kylo的后脑开了一枪。这一次他的谋杀毫无理由，他只是看见了放在桌子上的那把爆能枪，而他抬起头时又看到了Kylo的后背。他颓然地坐在Kylo的尸体前，用叉子吃着他并不喜欢吃的蛋糕，空虚之枪的口径再次扩大，吞噬了他的新鲜感，吞噬了他的肾上腺素，吞噬了他的荷尔蒙，吞噬了他应该因为Kylo的死亡产生的所有波动。他守着那具尸体直到天亮，黎明时分他看着镜子里自己憔悴的脸，他发觉自己已经成为了Snoke用Kylo饲喂的恶兽。四个倒霉蛋搬走了Kylo的尸体，餐厅里的Kylo对他说早安。

早安，抱歉，昨天晚上我睡着了，忘了给你过生日。我们晚上补一次好不好？

好啊，他说。他答应得那样随意，让愧疚的Kylo露出了不易察觉的欣喜的神色，而为了掩饰这种神色，Kylo不得不慌张地戴上了头盔。晚上他扒光Kylo的情趣内衣，动作粗暴，操得Kylo哭着求饶，事后痴傻地黏在他怀里不肯离开，呼吸着他在Kylo头顶喷出的烟气，嘴中低声向他倾诉想要一统银河的野心。他当这倾诉是一种笑话，他半开玩笑地问Kylo怎么不怕自己把这些话说给Snoke听。你也狠Snoke的，我知道。Kylo抵着他心口说。他问你怎么知道。Kylo叹息着蹭蹭他的胸口。我们认识三年，在一起两年了。我当然知道。

……他们认识三年了，三年里，四个Kylo比他想象得要理解他。就算是个记忆要靠机器来植入的克隆体，竟然也比他想象得更要懂他。他把烟掐了，推开Kylo，洗澡，睡觉。他快要睡着的时候，身后环过来Kylo的手臂，柔软的肉体贴住他的后背，像是厚厚的羽绒被一般，隔绝了他与冬日的严寒。

第四次开始，谋杀Kylo成了一种他发泄烦躁的方式。烦躁的时候，他抽出一张纸来写写画画，计划着要怎样将Kylo吊死，怎样让Kylo“误入”焚化炉，怎样让Kylo跌下悬崖，怎样让Kylo成为丸帕兽的战利品。一叠想象力丰富的计划书里一半得以被他实施，剩下的一半未能如他所愿纯粹因为Phasma向他抱怨他消耗白兵实属过度。经年累月，他开始在房间里收集那些新来的Kylo无法理解的战利品，Kylo披风的碎布、Kylo光剑的水晶、Kylo右边上牙臼齿、Kylo的指骨、Kylo的眼珠。新来的Kylo看着他架子上的福尔马林罐，问他这眼球的主人是谁，他含蓄地笑着说，是你。Kylo也跟着笑了。Kylo说他笑起来让人直冒寒气。

我没有撒谎。

他掸掸烟灰。他严肃的语气让Kylo的笑容被冻在脸上，他旋即哼了一声，举起放在桌子下的十字弓打进了Kylo的鼻梁。

成为野兽的感觉令人发狂。

客不客观无所谓，他和Kylo之间的性爱越来越像一场战争。他品尝Kylo的鲜血和眼泪，日复一日，他揉弄Kylo的身体，他要把Kylo揉碎了填进自己身体里去，他要他杀不死的男人永远继续、也永远不要再出现在他生活里。他的白天有多么衣冠楚楚，他得夜晚就有多么错乱癫狂，他和Kylo独处时的空气带着爱欲与杀意的毒素，让他撕咬Kylo的躯体，咬掉Kylo肩膀上的肉，在Kylo的哭泣声中和这嵌进他灵魂里的怪物一起高潮，他给Kylo包扎好肩膀，然后他刺穿Kylo的胸膛。他的生命以Kylo的肉体饲育而成，他的精神圣殿以Kylo不灭的灵魂铸就，他在任务归来的日子里加快脚步回到房间只为早点触及Kylo的皮肤，他会因为Kylo训练拖延导致迟到而勃然大怒。他在愤怒中杀死Kylo一次又一次，他在虚空里被Kylo无知而愚蠢的爱意填补至找回自己存在的事实，经年累月，日复一日。直到他已经想不出什么更好的杀死Kylo的方法，直到Kylo杀死了Snoke，直到他为了惩罚Kylo的失败和宣泄他失去Phasma所产生的痛苦而又一次暴躁而迅速地赐予了Kylo死亡，直到他在第二个早上前往餐厅时，他没看到Kylo站在那里，转过身来，抱歉地看着他，道一句早上好。

……Kylo Ren呢？

他站在空旷的餐厅里自言自语，语气间有些他遮掩不住的仓惶。他起得太早，这艘他们临时转移上来的歼星舰上，劳碌地追逐了一天抵抗军的士兵们还没有到起床的时候。他沿着寂静的、一尘不染的走廊游荡，从一层走到三层，从三层走到五层。他在哪里都找不到Kylo的影子，他倏忽想起这六年来他从未思考过新的Kylo究竟来自何方。他头痛欲裂地回到自己的卧室，饥肠辘辘，桌子上除了昨夜溅上的、早已干涸的Kylo的枯血，还有一张已经污浊不堪的全息信息存储卡。那是昨夜Kylo来认错时交给他的；Kylo让他等自己不在的时候再看。他昨夜处于盛怒之中，根本懒得和Kylo多说一句废话，他愤怒到了甚至没有花费时间去在这个Kylo身上取下纪念物的程度，他只是想让能够将自己击溃的耻辱与愤怒有一个出口，让永远学不到死亡的教训的Kylo学到一次教训，哪怕这教训只会持续短短的几秒钟，次日早上便被Kylo忘个干净。他屠杀Kylo已经杀得轻车熟路，他丝毫没有犹豫，也没有分出一丝心力来去关心那张被他扔在一旁的存储卡。如今，失去了Kylo的房间里只剩下阴魂不散的血腥气，存储卡成了Kylo似乎存在过的唯一的证据。

在等待新的Kylo到来之前，他或许需要看看Kylo到底打算跟他说些什么东西。他拿湿巾擦掉存储卡上的Kylo的血，点了支烟，将卡片推进了全息播放器。幽蓝色的鬼影从桌面上弹出来，面色狼狈的Kylo冲着他笑了笑，有些生涩地开口：

_你好，Armitage Hux。……我们已经认识很久了，我却还是第一次和你见面。准确点来说，三个星期以前。……你记得我和你说过我要统一银河系的事情吧？很抱歉今天追踪抵抗军失败了，但我至少杀掉了Snoke，我已经成功一半了。_

_录这段影像其实是为了告诉你……我不知道你之前接触过怎样的我，我也不知道该怎样和你当面沟通这件事。……我是Kylo Ren。唯一的、真正的Kylo Ren。我的意识两个月以前因为闭锁程序出错而觉醒，因此我等待了两个月，在他们来接新的克隆体的时候，我像烧掉Luke Skywalker的学校一样，烧掉了Snoke的培养舱，杀掉了来接我的白兵，反制了Snoke的大脑，让他没有注意到培养舱里发生的一切。_

_我是奔着恢复自由和杀掉Snoke来的。但是在此之前，我想亲眼见见你，Armitage。我拥有最多到两个月以前的关于你的全部记忆，在我睁眼的那一刻起，我就已经认识了你七年。七年，我却从未真正触碰过你，你对“Kylo Ren”这一存在来说如此重要，我无法见到你本人，我的记忆也无法更新。这种欲念让我痛苦不堪，但也坚定了我逃离的决心。我很高兴我终于见到你了。_

_……我也很高兴你和我记忆里没什么差别。……挺废话的，对吧？我的记忆就是真实的记忆，你也当然是真实的你啊。_

_录这段影像的时候我不确定我们晚上会不会吵架。就算吵了，我也希望你在看这段影像的时候不要带着怒意去看。我们成功一半了，而就像我在那两个月里，为了见到你、为了获得自由而一直告诉自己咬牙坚持的那样，明天又是新的一天，又是新的开始。我没有告诉那个原力野丫头我真正的意图是什么，我的银河版图里必然有你的位置，很高的位置。_

_我很高兴能够跟你认识这么多年。很高兴能够见到你。_

_明天早上见，Armitage。_

全息卡片播放结束，自动弹出播放机，突兀地竖在那里，好似一座无足轻重的墓碑。烟灰落在地板上，烟蒂烫伤Hux的手指，掉在地板上自然燃烧，散发出与Hux记忆中烧焦的人肉一般令人作呕的臭味。

鞋底捻过散发恶臭的烟蒂，新的一支香烟被点燃。全息卡片又被插了回去，蓝光照亮阴暗的房间，Kylo Ren笑起来：

_你好，Armitage Hux。_

First Order的白兵间，没有多久就流传起了一条危险而神秘的讯息。讯息在Hux的称王大典上口耳相传，白兵们抬头仰望着那位身披皇袍的红发男子时，都在不约而同地咀嚼着那条讯息的含义：

据说他们新的皇帝Armitage Hux，深夜里总会叼着烟坐在床上，手中抱着一罐福尔马林泡着的眼球，看着一段谁也不知道是什么内容的全息影像，反反复复，直到天明。

皇帝的口袋里，似乎永远都放着一节已经开始发黑的指骨。

-END-


End file.
